


Parallel Universe (Viking Age With Dragons!)

by ashleybenlove



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Community: disney_kink, Crossover, Gen, Parallel Universes, characters meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Why in the name of the goddess Pele was there a teenage boy with a large black winged reptile in her house?





	Parallel Universe (Viking Age With Dragons!)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2014 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Lilo & Stitch -and- How to Train Your Dragon crossover. One of Jumba's experiments go wrong, teleporting Hiccup and Toothless into the L&S universe. Bonus if Older Lilo/Hiccup and jealous Stitch and Toothless is included. I'd like to see Pleakley's reaction to Toothless too, please."
> 
> This takes place when Lilo is 13, so 7 years post-film for that canon while Hiccup is 17, which would be 2 years post-HTTYD1 (and roughly a year or so before Race to the Edge, which had not come out yet at the time this was written). Also, I included a bit of book canon for the name of the archipelago.

Why in the name of the goddess Pele was there a teenage boy with a large black winged reptile in her house?

Of all the weird things Lilo Pelekai had experienced in her life with her ʻohana, this had to be the weirdest. And at age thirteen, having had Jumba, Pleakley, and of course, Stitch a part of her life for over half of her life, this incident ranked in the top ten, maybe top five. 

She hadn’t any idea what Jumba had been doing his room, and if he had been experimenting at all, but she had a clue that something was amiss when she heard a loud roar— like something out of a monster movie, but it was very much real and _in her house_ , as it made the walls shake. Jumba then let out a shout that she could not decipher.

So, she (and Stitch) went to go check. 

When Lilo and Stitch entered Jumba’s room, they found that in the furthest corner of the room was a large scaly black reptilian beast, with large wings spread wide, and the beast was growling angrily, teeth bared. Behind the beast, partially hidden by the massive wings was a young man, who looked to be on the cusp of adulthood, but still a teenager. He could not have been more than five years older than her. One hand was palms out and held level with his head. The other hand was placed on the beast that was growling and hissing at everyone in the room (but him). 

“Gaba?” Stitch asked. 

Jumba was on the opposite side of the room (closest to the door) behind his desk of equipment that was a sort of makeshift barricade between himself and the beast and young man. 

“What did you do, Jumba?!” Lilo asked. 

“Was experimenting,” Jumba replied vaguely. 

Oh, that’s helpful. 

“There’s a boy with a winged reptile in your room, Jumba!” Lilo exclaimed. She gestured at the young man and the reptile in the corner of the room. 

The reptile hissed. Stitch hissed back. 

The reptile gave another hiss.

That was so helpful, Stitch.

“Experiment went wrong,” Jumba added. He then began to talk about it making no sense that the Viking Age had dragons, were the boy and the dragon from a parallel universe? And it was then, that after having been quietly watching the scene before him, the boy finally spoke up.

“Toothless, its okay,” he prefaced, quieting the dragon, and then asked, “Excuse me; did you say something about Vikings and dragons?” 

“Yes,” Jumba replied. 

“Well, that’s what we are. I am a Viking, and he’s a dragon.”

The boy clearly meant the giant reptile that acted as his own barricade from everyone else.

“My name is Lilo,” Lilo said. “That is Jumba,” she pointed to Jumba.

“Hello there, Viking boy and dragon!” Jumba exclaimed, cheerily. He waved. 

“And this is Stitch,” she said, pointing to Stitch, who sat by her feet.

“Hi,” Stitch said. 

“We do not mean you or your dragon friend any harm,” Lilo said. 

“We’re okay, Toothless,” the boy whispered. 

The dragon’s wings, which had been previously spread wide, went back to a resting position at the dragon’s sides. He sat down. He no longer looked angry and threatening. He looked at Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba curiously. 

The boy carefully made his way from behind the dragon; one hand on the dragon at all times, until he stood right next to the dragon’s head. After one last caress of the dragon’s scaly head, his hand dropped to his side, and the boy said, “My name is Hiccup. And this is Toothless.”

“Oooh,” Stitch said. He walked on all four limbs towards Toothless.

The dragon dropped his head down to get closer to Stitch.

Stitch smelled Toothless, Toothless smelled Stitch. 

“Achi-baba,” Stitch said. “Friend!” 

Toothless purred and gave Stitch a lick. 

“Oooh ooh,” Stitch said happily. He turned to look at Lilo and beckoned her closer.

“Little girl,” Jumba whispered. 

Lilo turned around to look at Jumba.

“Perhaps to be taking them out of room so I can be fixing this and be sending them back to Viking Age with dragons?” Jumba suggested. 

Lilo nodded. 

“Hey, how about we go outside?” Lilo suggested. “It’s a nice day here on Kauai.” She added, “Maybe I can answer some of your questions.”

Hiccup scratched near his ear and said, “Answers to some of my questions would be nice, yes.”

“Come on, Stitch. Let’s go outside,” Lilo said.

“Come on, bud,” Hiccup said. He placed his hand on Toothless’ head as they followed Lilo and Stitch out of the room. 

“What is going on?” a green creature asked Lilo. “There was a roar!”

“Jumba’s experiments, Pleakley,” Lilo replied in an exasperated voice.

Pleakley looked towards Hiccup who smiled and waved awkwardly with his free hand. Pleakley’s eye drifted to the black dragon next to Hiccup and he screamed. The word “Monster!” came out of Pleakley’s mouth.

Toothless hissed at Pleakley.

“He’s a dragon! Don’t call him a monster!” Hiccup exclaimed. 

“But dragons only exist in Earth stories!” Pleakley argued. 

“Pleakley!” Lilo exclaimed. She then whispered, “I think they’re from a parallel universe where dragons do exist?” Lilo shrugged. “Go try and help Jumba?” she suggested.

“Come on,” she added to Hiccup, Toothless, and Stitch.

As Toothless passed by Pleakley, he growled at him. 

 

 

The four of them: Hiccup, Toothless, Lilo, and Stitch sat outside not far from the stairs that lead to the front door of the house. Hiccup sat close to Toothless, keeping a hand on him at all times. 

“How old are you?” Hiccup asked.

“Thirteen,” Lilo replied. She then asked, “How old are you?” 

“Seventeen,” Hiccup replied. “Where am I?”

“Kauai. It’s a part of the Hawaiian Islands,” Lilo said. “Where are you from?”

“Berk. It’s in the Barbaric Archipelago and it’s much colder than this place,” Hiccup replied.

He paused and said, “How did we get here? We were in our cove, and then… we were in that room with that Jumba guy.”

“He’s a scientist, and he was experimenting with something, and it went wrong?” Lilo supplied. “I am so sorry.”

Hiccup nodded his acceptance of her apology. Toothless smiled at her. 

“Hey, he doesn’t have teeth,” Lilo noted.

Hiccup chuckled. “Toothless,” Hiccup said. He and Toothless looked at each other. Hiccup gave him a friendly nudge. 

Lilo and Stitch looked at Toothless as he opened his mouth, his gums empty of teeth and then a moment later, there were teeth. 

Both Lilo and Stitch expressed amazement. Stitch bounced up and down. 

“So, what was that thing about a parallel universe?” Hiccup asked.

“You’re a Viking, and they were around a long time ago,” Lilo said. “And in our world, dragons are just stories. Not real.” 

She looked at Toothless, who gazed back at her, and said, “Though, he is pretty awesome.”

Hiccup smiled and his hand moved across Toothless’s head and said, “Yeah, I know.” 

“Can I touch him?” Lilo asked. 

Hiccup looked at Toothless, who gave a soft growl of agreement, and Hiccup said, “Go ahead.” 

Both Lilo and Stitch slowly approached Toothless and when they were close enough, he stood up and closed the gap, letting both of them touch his head. 

“I am touching a dragon,” Lilo said softly, amazed. “I am actually touching a dragon.” 

“Ih!” Stitch agreed. Stitch and Toothless touched noses.

“That was roughly my reaction, too,” Hiccup said to Lilo. He smiled softly. “It’s been two years since I first touched him and it’s something I will never forget.” 

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget this,” Lilo said, a large smile on her face as she sat back down. 

“Tell me about your little blue friend, Stitch, here,” Hiccup said. “He’s an interesting creature.”

“He’s a genetic experiment. Jumba created him seven years ago,” Lilo said. 

“Ih,” Stitch said. 

Stitch approached Hiccup and gave him a sniff; Hiccup reached out his hand and glanced at Lilo.

“Is it okay if I touch him?” Hiccup asked. 

Lilo nodded. 

“Ih!” Stitch added. 

Stitch nudged Hiccup’s hand with his head, and Hiccup’s hand moved across Stitch’s head.

“He’s very fluffy,” Hiccup said. 

“Also cute!” Stitch replied. 

Lilo’s looked towards her house. She exclaimed, “Pleakley!”

The group’s attention turned to Pleakley, who stood on the nearby stairs. 

“Jumba says he’s got his equipment fixed. He can send them back to the Viking Age with dragons parallel universe,” Pleakley said.

Hiccup sighed in relief. 

“That’s great. Thank you!” Hiccup said. “Come on, bud,” he added to Toothless. “They’re gonna send us back to Berk!”

Toothless nudged Hiccup happily.

As they made their way into the house, Pleakley said to Hiccup and Toothless, “I’m sorry I called the dragon a monster.” 

Toothless purred in response.

Hiccup said, “Thank you, we accept your apology.”

When they were back inside Jumba’s room, Hiccup made sure to do two things. The first thing was to thank everyone on behalf of himself and Toothless: Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo, and Stitch, for working on getting himself and Toothless back to their home, and everything associated with that (such as Lilo and Stitch spending time with them while they waited). The other thing was to say goodbye to them. Hiccup shook their hands and told them that it had been nice meeting them and that Toothless felt the same way (Toothless purred in agreement). 

Jumba explained that Hiccup and Toothless would be sent back to where they were at the moment they ended up in Hawaii. 

Hiccup chose to be on Toothless’s back for when they were to be sent back. He had one hand firmly on the saddle handle and the other on Toothless’s head. 

“Ready, Toothless?” Hiccup asked.

When Toothless indicated yes, Hiccup said, “We’re ready.”

Jumba pressed a button on his equipment and a moment later, Hiccup and Toothless vanished from the room. 

Lilo hoped that Jumba’s machine had done what it was supposed to have done, and Hiccup and Toothless were back in their universe, on their island, in their time. 

Meanwhile, in a different universe, about a thousand years before Lilo would have been born, Hiccup and Toothless materialized in the middle of their cove. They were relieved to be back home, and even more relieved to find, upon going back to the village, that they were even back to the correct day.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of Stitch's language: "Gaba?” which means “What?”, “Achi-baba” which means “Friend”, and “Ih” which means “Yes.”


End file.
